


Assortment of unfinished SKIZ chatfics

by tomoied



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack Fic, M/M, Minor Day6 (Ensemble), Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), One Shot, Unfinished, and also im not very funny so dont expect funny, but like not hog wild crack yknow, chat fic, just haha comedy, like serious ones, there will probably be some not so funny chats too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoied/pseuds/tomoied
Summary: I write a whole lot of chatFics but never go much further with the story than a weird little conversation. So I'm gonna put them all here. Here's a bit from one:Dadorsomething: minhoMinho: sorry I legally can’t keep anything from Jeongin or I’ll be killed





	1. HMGH GAY

Jeongin: mom?

 

Momorsomething: what

 

Jeongin: woojin hyuung where have you beennnn :(

 

Momorsomething: …

 

Momorsomething: this is Chan?

 

Jeongin: what!!? I thought we established who was the mom and who was the dad

 

Momorsomething: we did not

 

Jeongin: I thought Woojin was mom ! Tho!

 

Felix: Noah fence but why can’t they both be dads

 

Felix: they both boys

 

Felix: it’s 20gayteen, Chan!! two dads let’s do it 

 

**Momorsomething** changed name to  **Dadorsomething**

 

Felix: oooo ur admin now?

 

Felix: bls admin Chan change my name to big dick or something 

 

**Dadorsomething** changed  **Felix** ‘s name to  **Cunt**

 

Cunt: :0

 

Cunt: I’m calling the police, I hope it was worth it.

 

Dadorsomething: owo

 

Jeongin: wait when did Chan become the admin???

 

Dadorsomething: when did u stop dropping the honorifics little boy ?

 

Jeongin: shhush

 

Dadorsomething: when this boy get so disrespectful smh

 

Jeongin: channie hyung please change my name to something nice :)

 

Dadorsomething: hurgngh 

 

**Dadorsomething** changed  **Jeongin** ‘s name to  **Youngman**

 

Youngman: what?

 

Dadorsomething: young man there’s no need to feel down

 

Dadorsomething: I said young man pick yourself off the ground

 

Youngman: is this a joke?

 

Dadorsomething: I don’t know if u genuinely don’t know or if ur being sassy but ur making me feel  _ old _

 

Dadorsomething: my bones r so brittle now

 

Dadorsomething: ouch ow

 

Cunt: stop

 

Youngman: who’s the other admins there’s usually up to 3?

 

Dadorsomething: that’s a secret

 

Minho: I’m also admin

 

Dadorsomething: what na hell 

 

Dadorsomething: minho

 

Minho: sorry I legally can’t keep anything from Jeongin or I’ll be killed

 

Youngman: can u change my name to something nice!

 

**Minho** changed  **Youngman** ‘s name to  **BestBoy**

 

Minho: is that a nice name?

 

BestBoy: yeeeahhhhh!!!

 

Cunt: Minho can u pwetty pwease change my name toooooooooo??

 

Minho: no.

 

Cunt: ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡

 


	2. BROKEN NOSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: we cant be friends if you lose your nose.
> 
>  
> 
> Jisung: it’s your only redeeming quality.

Changbin: guess who got out of their lecture because some freshman elbowed me in the nose

 

Changbin: HINT: it’s me

 

Changbin: my nose wont stop bleeding. 

 

Jisung: nOOOOO NOT YOUR SCHNOZ!

 

Jisung: we cant be friends if you lose your nose.

 

Jisung: it’s your only redeeming quality.

 

Changbin: wow you’re really gonna 

 

Changbin: bich 

 

Chan: are you like okay though?

 

Changbin: yeah

 

Changbin: I was in psych taking notes when suddenly this guy sitting next to me bolts straight up and mutters something like “I’m in the wrong class” and promptly elbows me in the face 

 

Changbin: I don’t remember his face or anything else really…. just that he’s a freshman because it’s definitely a freshman move to be in the wrong class

 

Changbin: I do also remember his deep ass voice

 

Changbin: it would be SO much cuter if I didn’t get elbowed in the face seconds after hearing it

 

Jisung: stop being gay challenge failed

 

Changbin: homophobia?

 

Jisung: shut the fuck your mouth

 

Changbin: so glad Chan was here for a second and then disappeared

 

Jisung: probably cause ur dumb 

 

Changbin: what is IWTH YOU TODAY

 

Chan: WA IT CHANGBIN

 

Changbin: ...yeah?

 

Chan: I KNOW WHO ELBOWED YOU IN THE FACE

 

Chan: remember that guy I told you guys I would be looking after cause he don’t know how to speak korean and I speak English and korean

 

Changbin: yeah maybe why?

 

Chan: his name is Felix. He just texted me

 

Chan: “I have to leave school, mate.”

 

Chan: I said “why”

 

Chan: “I think I just broke someone’s nose.”

 

Chan: he wants me to give him your number so he can apologize. 


	3. VORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan : the mood is…. V O R E
> 
>  
> 
> Belix : if we talk about vore on this chat without anyone understanding one more time I think I’ll lose my fucking mind

**“God has left the chat”**

 

**Belix** : what’s the mood for September y’all 

 

**Seungminnie** : it’s already halfway through September what the hell are you talking about 

 

**Belix** : :((

 

**Seungminnie** : ….

 

**Belix** : :(((((

 

**Seungminnie** : ……

 

**Belix** : :(((((((((((((((((

 

**Seungminnie** : someone please answer Felix’s question. 

 

**Chan** : the mood is…. V O R E

 

**Belix** : if we talk about vore on this chat without anyone understanding one more time I think I’ll lose my fucking mind

 

**Jeongjeong** : whats vore?

 

**Belix** : are you happy chan? Is this what you wanted? You wanted us to disband not even a year into being active? HUH??

 

**Bear** : are you two fighting? It’s hard to tell

 

**Belix** : yes!

 

**Chan** : no

 

**Bear** : uh

 

**Belix** : all I wanted was for Changbin or Hyunjin to come on and say something like “being cute” and then I could kiss them or something dope as shit but we had to start talking about vore!!!

 

**Chan** : mate I haven’t even brought up vore more than once. You are the one talking about it so damn much.

 

**Belix** : shut your thot mouth bitch


	4. PRESS F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin: if god is real
> 
>  
> 
> Changbin: I think I just killed him.

Changbin: if god is real

 

Changbin: I think I just killed him.

 

Hyunjin: babe that’s so fuckinh cryptic 

 

Hyunjin: it’s only 3pm

 

Changbin: no look I just

 

Changbin: hold on

 

Hyunjin: uh

 

Minho: I don’t know if you’re conveniently ignoring the fact that it sounds like Changbin just killed someone or you’re dumb

 

Hyunjin: b,,it h c

 

Minho: but really Changbin fuckinh killed someone 

 

Minho: and confessed in the gc

 

Minho: wow Alexa press F to play despacito 

 

Minho: hey guys

 

Minho: Hyunjin’s gonna be single again soon 

 

Hyunjin: minho…. I want to strangle you

 

Jisung: what

 

Minho: Changbin killed someone

 

Jisung: what!?

 

Minho: yeah just scroll up. He killed someone

 

Minho: and is probably on heroin because it’s only 3pm. Too early for cryptic texts 

 

Jisung: F

 

Minho: that’s what I said!

 

Seungmin: ew stop

 

Seungmin: this is my no romance zone nothing of the sort ALLOWED

 

Minho: ?

 

Jisung: ??? 

 

Seungmin: stop being gay. Imma have to pull a homophobe on you guys this time. 

 

Jisung: wow

 

Jisung: weird coming from the guy who cannot stop uwuinh whenever j****** logs on?

 

Seungmin: I can almost guarantee you’ll be dead soon by my hand 

 

Jisung: :0

 

Chan: I just finished reading the messages… hope Changbin is okay? He’s been gone for a bit

 

Minho: he’s fuckin dumping the body in the ocean

 

**Seungmin** removed  **Minho** from  **oh, ten worm?**

 

Seungmin: do you think Changbin is a hit man now 

 

Seungmin: like could I commission him to kill Minho

 

Jisung: he don’t do that

 

Seungmin: stop being gay

 

Jisung: fuck you 

 

**Jisung** added  **Minho** to  **oh, ten worm?**

 

Minho: bold of you to assume you could rid of me

 

Seungmin: god

 

Jeongin: hey just got out of school! What did I miss

 

Seungmin: hi Jeongin

 

Seungmin: Changbin  _ might  _ have killed someone

 

Seungmin: and Minho is the worst

 

Jeongin: so tempted to leave but I want to know if Changbin killed someone

 

Hyunjin: I’m a liTTLE scared

 

Hyunjin: he won’t answer his phone either :(

 

Hyunjin: I’ll still love him even if he killed someone

 

Hyunjin: I think

 

Hyunjin: unless it was a dog or something cause then I would personally see to it that he dies slowly

 

Hyunjin: god let it not be a dog

 

Woojin: what the fuck

 

Woojin: what do you mean you would rather him have killed a whole intelligent human being?? Then a dog??

 

Hyunjin: wow hyung didn’t realize you liked dog abuse

 

Hyunjin: wowwww

 

Woojin: my GUY! Take a breather you’re like having a panic attack


	5. JYP BG ENSEMBLE SORT OF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae made JYP’S JUICY ASS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not all the jyp bgs but i wrote this at like 3 am when these were the only groups my mind could remember are in jyp

Jae made JYP’S JUICY ASS

 

Jae added dowoon, sungjae, brian, wonpil, Jaebum, jinyoung, mark, Jackson, Youngjae, yugyeom, bambam, Chan, Woojin, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin

 

Jae: I hate texting all of you separately so I made this! Praise me! please!!!!¡

 

Brian: you never text me???

 

Sungjae: I haven’t gotten a text from you since 2011?

 

Jae: uh

 

Jae: well! Maybe! I wanted a jyp boy group chat! Yknow change it up a little?

 

Jae: and by boy group chat I mean

 

Jae: A BOY group chat. Not a BOY GROUP CHAT.

 

Jae: because day6 isn’t a boy group. We’re a band.

 

Brian: thanks

 

Jae: you’re welcome

 

Brian: it was sarcasm

 

Jae: IKNOW TH A T B RIAN!

 

Chan: uhh,, hey

 

Jae: yes so glad someone not from day6 has finally spoken 

 

Jae: what’s up Chan!

 

Chan: oh, I’m good!

 

Chan: thanks… but also…. you don’t text me ever either?

 

Jae: god no

 

Jae: if I wanted all of my flaws to be pointed out in a group chat I’d make one with the company marketing team.

 

Jae: do you want me to say it?

 

Jae: that I’m lonely??? 

 

Brian: you literally went to your room like three minutes ago? You were with us all day

 

Jae: Brian. Please don’t roast me anymore I’m trying to look cool

 

Felix: I think you’re cool hyung?!

 

Jae: this kid gets it!

 

Jinyoung: ?

 

Jae: please don’t tell me I accidentally added the other jinyoung..

 

Jinyoung: no….. I don’t think so? Well I’m not your boss if that helps any?

 

Jae: okay thank god.

 

Jinyoung: we’re in practice right now so no one will respond for a bit 

 

Jinyoung: probably 

 

Jae: that’s all cool! Dance you funky little lesbian!

 

Jinyoung:?

 

Jae: sorry that was only funny to me.

 

Seungmin: I want to leave this gc but Chan said I cannot

 

Seungmin: he also said not to tell you guys that

 

Seungmin: oops

 

Chan: you didn’t even try

 

Seungmin: well,

 

Minho: I really almost hit Chan because I thought he made another groupchat but it’s just hyung! Which is a lot better than a groupchat made specifically for when someone is up at 3 am

 

Minho: it’s hell

 

Chan: I make the groupchats so we can talk. You know! To build up our teams bound!

 

Minho: yeah and I appreciate it

 

Minho: but do you really have to make a new one every time you remember something you need to let us know. Just make one. And use it. Only.

 

Chan: but I want to talk to you guys a whole lot how can I do that in just one chat.

 

Minho: hyung

 

Jae: wait. Let him finish.

 

Changbin: has anyone seen my fuckin toothbrush

 

Changbin: I’m using one from the convenient store but I lost an expensive toothbrush 

 

Changbin: it’s gross to use others toothbrushes so I am not assuming anyone TOOK it to, like, have and use it…….. but if someone did. you’re dead to me.

 

Changbin: I’ve been meaning to share that on one of the hundred of groupchats we have but now as our Hyungs and Sunbaenims as our witness 

 

Changbin: you have to fess up to ur evil crimes.

 

Changbin: I’ll be legally obligated to strangle you if I find out later and not nowx

 

Seungmin: no one wants your nasty toothbrush bastard 

 

Changbin: Okay. 

 

Changbin: this place is hell but with witnesses

 

Changbin: God’s cruelest prank.

 

Jae: haha that was poetic

 

Jae: anyway. 

 

Jae: if anyone leaves

 

Jae: I forgot to mention this earlier

 

Jae: I will make a long and detailed call out post over twitter.

 


End file.
